


Speechless

by Pillow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow/pseuds/Pillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short fluff, converted from an ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

"I love you."

For a moment, Castiel is speechless; he opens his mouth to respond but his words stick in his throat. He swallows hard, eyes wide as he tries to speak past the lump in his throat. And it feels like an eternity before he’s able to properly respond, but then all of a sudden he’s moving forward and scooping Samandriel into his arms; lips pressing feathering kisses all over his face.

He still can’t speak, can’t seem to find the right words to express his happiness and how much he loves the other, but he hopes his actions speak for him. So he continues to kiss him, mouth claiming Samandriel’s and pouring all of his love and happiness into the kiss.


End file.
